Annabeth Chase's guide to high school life
by ilovepercyandannbethforlife
Summary: Annabeth Chase's High School life is full of drama and romance. She just moved here from California. She makes friends. Finds a crush. What will happen next?
1. Meet Annabeth

****Hullo! Welcome to my fanfiction. This is ****

****my first story, so pleaseee don't judge it. I am also redid this chapter so, like the whole thing is like, not the same. Without further ado, lets get started. Enjoy!****

Charlie Puth woke me up this morning.

I get up at stretch, thinking I'm in my old California room that was overlooking the beach. Then I realize, that I'm not in California anymore.

I'm in New York City.

I groan and fall back on my bed. Just then, I heard Helen call for me to wake up.

"Annabeth! Wake up, or you'll be late for school!" Oh yeah. School. I go over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and wash and moisturize my face. I do that first every morning to wake me up quicker.

I pull on a white Vans T-shirt with black and white checkered strips on the sleeves, black jeans shorts, and then I tuck in the t-shirt, and for accessories I just put on a belt. There. All ready.

I go downstairs and grab a granola bar, and put on my backpack. Every one had already left for work or school or whatever. I slip on black Birkenstock Rio Essentials and go out the door.

Goode High was just around the corner from home. Kids were walking in groups, sitting in their cars, and doing other high school stuff

I walked inside.

"Wow" was all I could say. They had a lot of a trophies

I went up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello, can I get my schedule, please?" All the lady said was, "what's your name, sweetie?"

"Annabeth Chase" she got up and looked in a file cabinet for a little while, then handed me a paper.

"Your locker number and combo is on the top." The lady said, then went back to typing on her computer. I walked out of the office towards my locker. I found it easily, because it had my name on it in black dry erase marker.

I opened it with a list of supplies that we need this year in it. I put in some stum I need, then closed it to look at my schedule.

**Science, Johnson,Abby**

**French 2, Leroux, Jaques**

**PE, Hernandez, Veronica**

**Lunch**

**Math, Butts, Michael**

**English, Weesner, Samantha**

**Study Period**

**History, Latrishiola, Watson**

My schedule wasn't that bad. Now I have to make friends. Just then, a group of people walked by. A girl with choppy brown hair saw me, and then walked over.

"Hey, I'm Piper!" She smiled with perfectly strait teeth.

"I'm Annabeth" I smiled back.

**This was the start of my high school story**

****So, guys this is the first chapter of my story I hope I like it!****

****I'm writing a new chapter right now, so do not fret( VSCO tiktok lol sksksksk)****

****But for now, Adieu!****


	2. Meet Percy

**AYE YALL I'M BACKK! Here I am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the comment btw, I now know how to spell Jacques! Ok, on to the story…!**

**Percy POV (For the Chapter, the story is based on Annabeth)**

'Is Piper making friends again?' I thought as the group approached Piper, who was talking to some girl.

When we got closer, I started to realize how pretty the girl was. Not pretty. _Beautiful._ But what caught my eye the most was, well… her eyes. They were a sparkling shade of grey. Which matched her blond hair perfectly.

"Dude, you can't seriously like her already. You're not even listening to her." Nico said. Oh yea. I guess I wasn't listening.

"What class are you going to next, Annabeth?" Piper was asking. "Band." Annabeth answered, quicker than I thought.

"How can you be sure? You didn't even look at your schedule." I told her. "Well, I, uh, have photographic memory."

"Oh" I replied, embarrased.

Piper linked arms with her, happy. "I have band, too! What instrument do you play?" They walked down the hall talking about whatever they talk about.

Before anyone could say anything, I walked to first period

I see Annabeth and Piper again in PE.

"Ok Everyone! Captains for capture the flag! One girl and one boy!" Coach said. Annabeh raised her hand, surprisingly. New kids never raise their hands in PE.

Annabeth and me were chosen to be captains. "All the girls to my team!" Annabeth said. All the girls walked over to her team, and the boys to mine. I had a feeling this was going to be a long game.

And I was right. The boys lost, by a long shot. By the time I got to the girls base, they had our flag already.

After PE was lunch which I was looking forward to. I was starving.

I got pizza from the lunch line, and walked to where my friends were sitting. They were talking about their summers, and how they spent it.

"Hey Perce, whats up?" Jason said as I sat down. "nothing much, just got defeated in capture the flag." Annabeth looked at me with a smug, confident look.

"Well, that's a first. Long time no see. Summers spent well?" I turned to see who said that.

"Oh, hey Luke. Why don't you go back to your popular friends? Your obviously don't want to hang out with us anymore."

But Luke ignored me. He wedged himself between where me and Annabeth were sitting.

"who is the new girl?" Luke asked.

"Annabeth Chase" she answered, with a frown. I had a feeling she didn't like him either.

Just then the bell rang. "Saved by the bell" I heard Piper say.

And It was true.

I was saved from the bell. And from Luke's new Personality.

**OK YALL THATS IT FOR NOW! I hope you guys liked it, I tried my best of how boys would think soo… if you're a boy and I offended u im sorry.**

**But for know, Adieu!**


	3. Pool Party

**Hey guys im backkkkk! I know it has been awhile. I'm just overwhelmed with… the death of my dignity. Jk. I had MAJOR writors block, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! THE WRITERS BLOCK SUPERHERO IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!**

During study hall, Percy invited us to his pool.

I looked at Piper and whispered in her ear, "I didn't unpack everything yet, so I don't know where my swimsuit is. Do you mind if I could-"

"Of course you can borrow one of mine! You don't even need to ask." Piper cut me off.

Just then, the bell rang. "So I'll meet you guys in an hour, at my place?" Percy said. He caught my eye, then turned away. I'm pretty sure I am as red as a tomato.

Piper nudged me with her shoulder. "You like him don't you. You totally look like you do!"

"How can I like a guy I barely know?" I retorted. "Let's just go to my house." was Piper's awesome response

(gdguegcbeuLINEBREAKchgufurh)

Piper let me borrow a black halter top bikini with high-waisted bottoms. I looked at myself in the mirror, realizing that I looked different. I never wear bikinis.

We hopped in the car. Percy's place wasn't very far from here, maybe a block or two. We should have walked instead. You know, to save energy.

When we got to Percy's house, we walked around to the back since no-one was answering the door. In the backyard there was a pool, with a ton of floaties. Everyone else was playing the pool lava, trying to get acros without touching the water first.

Unlike me, Piper went in for it. She dropped her stuff down, took off your coverup and jumped in. Everyone within distance fell off their floaties, and only a red headed girl remained.

Piper surfaced, and everyone had a good laugh.

Then they seemed to remember me.

"Hey, Annabeth, hop in!" Piper said. But, the thing is, I didn't want to go. I mean With a group of new friends, it's kinda weird you know?

As I shook my head, I felt someone pick me up. Before I could see who it was, I was thrown into the water.

I rose to the surface. Everyone was laughing. Eventually, I just laughed with them.

I think I just found some new friends.


	4. HE HAS A CRUSH?

**Okay, so people have been asking for a little Rachel and Annabeth drama. So ima give you some! I would like some ideas to make the chapters a little longer. Please review!**

Annabeth POV

Me and Percy started to become better friends over the months. Two new people joined our friend group.

Calypso Johnson and Rachel Dare.

It turns out Rachel like Percy, too, according to Piper. The thing is, Rachel is beautiful. She has curly red hair, perfect body, the right amount of freckles, and the perfect style.

And I think Percy likes her too.

During study hall, me and Piper were in the practice rooms preparing for the chair test we had in band tomorrow.

Then Rachel walked in.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me sitting in here. Music helps me relax." asked Rachel

Before we even replied, she sat herself down. I looked at Piper. Piper just shrugged.

And I swear something was off. "Uhm, I need to use the restroom, watch my flute." I said. I ran to the restroom to collect myself.

It's not that I don't like Rachel, is that I'm kinda jealous that Percy giver Her more attention.

As I was walking to the practice rooms, I heard Rachel talking. About me.

"I don't get who Annabeth is trying to be, honestly. She thinks she's all that, but she's not. Nobody even likes her, because she's a snuck up bitch. You don't like her right?"

I walked in the room. "Hey, guys, I, um, gotta go, uh, study for math. Come on Piper, You are good at math right?" I said. I grabbed Piper by the arm, and shot her a wink, so she understood.

"Don't listen to Rachel. She is just jealous." Piper said. "Well, I don't care about what she says." I replied. Well, at least I don't think I care.

"I just wanna get away from her. she's toxic to me." I said.

"Well, just because she's mean to you, just don't be mean to her back. People don't need to be treated that way even you." Piper said.

Before I could reply, Piper said, "why don't we make a Tik Tok?"

(hfchkejgueLINEBREAKgueherughrh)

I was studying for my math final tomorrow, when my brother walked in

"Hey Allen whatchu need?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I share a room with you" he replied. Oh yea.

"Anyway, I need to tell you about something. Its about this girl at school-" He started.

"OH MY GODDS YOU HAVE A CRUSH! WHATS HER NAME! WHATS SHE LIKE? WHAT COLOR IS HER HAIR?" I was beyond excited right now.

MY brother just made my day.

**OK thats it for now. Remember to leave Ideas for me!**

**But, for now, Adieu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Its been awhile, so ima make an extra long chapter for yall! Im also changing Annabeth's style to something more modern! Just so u know ;)**

"Annabeth, wake up."

"Huh? What do you want…." I replied groggily.

I looked at the time. It was 7:15 am, five minutes before my alarm went off.

"Annabeth." my brother said. "Allen, I don't care. Now, let me sleep" I replied.

"Well not to burst your bubble, but there is no point of going back to sleep now, cause it is 7:19" Allen said. I replied with a "Ughhh, bitch why did you wake me up?"

Just then my alarm went off.

I turned it off and went to go choose what I was gonna wear. I chose some gray sweatpants, and a white graphic tee that had Darth Vader on it.

I changed, brushed my teeth, and did my face routine. I don't put on a lot of makeup, except for lip gloss.

I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I said a quick "good morning" to my family and they all mumbled their response. Except for Helen.

"What the heck are you wearing, Annabeth? You will not wear that to school. Go and change this instant." She said.

I just ignored her and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry.

I checked the time on my phone. Its was 8:10. Piper will be here soon to pick me up.

A few minutes later, Piper pulled up to the house.

I hopped in the car.

"I like your outfit today." she said. Of course she did. She was practically made of sweatpants.

"Thanks," I replied. "Can I put on music? Its too quiet in here." I asked.

"Sure," Piper replied. I connected my phone to the dock, and pressed my 'Liked Songs' playlist. Charlie Puth's Attention came on. I love this song.

"You listen to this song wayy to much." Piper said as the beginning beats came on. "What?" I replied. "I like this song."

"Whatever. So, you're tutoring Percy today?" She asked.

"Yea. He is really bad at math." I don't know what what was so funny, but me and Piper cracked up laughing. Maybe we just needed a good laugh.

**first period**

"Good morning everyone! May you please stand for the pledge..." The announcer said. We all put our instruments down. After the pledge was done, we listened in silence. The announcer droned on and on.

"… Goode High School's homecoming game and dance will be on the Friday spring break lets out. Make sure to get your tickets now! Today's lunch will be….."

I didn't hear anything after that, because everybody went into a rush of talking.

"OK, Ok, class. Quiet down. I know ya'll are excited, but quiet down." Ms. Soria said.

As we went into warmup, I couldn't help but think about Percy.

_Would he ask me out? _I thought. _Probably not._

**Percy P.O.V**

I met up with Annabeth for our tutoring session after school in the library.

She sat at our usual table next to the window that showed the tennis court.

"Hey," I said as I took out my math textbook. "Hi." Annabeth replied. "Did you study last night?"

My neck turned red. "Uhh.. maybe?"

The truth is, I didn't study last night. I was thinking about her. Her beautiful eyes, princess hair, how athletic she was, and her personality.

"Well, since you didn't study last night, we have a lot to do. Turn to page 362, and get a pencil out." Annabeth said.

As I turned to the page I said, "So, are you going to homecoming?"

"I mean, I guess, if someone asks. Actually, Piper is probably gonna make me go anyways." She said with a laugh.

"Well.. uhmm..." Im pretty sure my face was all red. "Would you like to-" I was interrupted my a phone dinging.

I checked my phone. I had a notification from Instagram. I looked up at Annabeth. She had the notification as well, I guess.

I opened it up.

As I was scrolling through my story when something caught my eye. Rachel had posted a picture of me saying: _Here's who im asking to homecoming!_

Annabeth looked up from her phone. "Are you gonna say yes? To Rachel, I mean? She seems to really like you."

"What! No! I don't even like Rachel. Well, at least, not like that. I was actually gonna ask someone else." I replied.

"Really? Who?" Annabeth said eagerly. "Well, I was gonna ask you." I said confidently. I can't wait to shove this in Rachel's face.

Annabeth looked shocked. "me?"

"Yes you. Would you go to Homecoming with me Annabeth?"

"YES! I mean yes. Yea."

"Ok, good. Lets get this studying over with."

**So guys I did another chapter! Make sure to follow the instagram account .guide**

**I will be posting the homecoming dresses on there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Read my bio about my next story! **

**percy p.o.v-**

**percy - **what do i do Jason?

**jason - **idk dude, what do u do?

**percy - :/ **

**Jason - **just ask her out dude. Take her roller skating or something.

** percy - **thats not a bad idea...

**jason - **just ask her

**percy - **she is face timing me gtg

**Jason - **ask her!

_Percy left chat _

_Jason left chat_

i picked up the FaceTime call. Annabeth always called me at six pm everyday.

" Hey Percy! I don't have much time because dinner is in half an hour." She explained. " That's ok, I need to study anyways" I replied.

" Sooo, what's our theme?" Annabeth asked. " Theme? For what?" I replied confused.

"For homecoming, bitch. What's our theme?" She asked again. "I don't know. Blue?" I said. " I knew you would say that." She said laughing. " Ok so I'll buy a blue dress and you buy a blue tie. Piper gonna help me choose a dress tomorrow" she said.

We talked for awhile, then she had to go. _ask her, ask her._ I thought. " Do you wanna go roller skating tommorow? Like a date?" I said quickly. Her face lit up.

" Yes of course. See you then!" Then she hung up.

**ik this was short! Sorry!**

**But for now, adieu!**


End file.
